Bloodstained Shirts
by Maguvi
Summary: Moriarty contrata a Sebastian para ser su francotirador. Conforme pasan los días, Sebastian averigua más y más sobre su psicópata jefe y no puede evitar sentirse arrastrado por ello. / Traducción del fanfic original de Deathbyacid.
1. De cambios de humor y suicidios

**A/N: **Aquí estoy de vuelta tras varias semanas desaparecida, y traigo conmigo la traducción de un maravilloso fic. Con la llegada de la segunda temporada de Sherlock han venido renovadas mis ganas de escribir/traducir cosas de este fandom, así que empezaré con un fic MorMor (Moran/Moriarty) o Seb/Jim. Sé que tengo que traducir Paper Monsters, así que iré alternando a la hora de subir los capítulos. Como siempre, también agradecer la labor de Volluhi-chan como Beta, que evita que se me cuelen desastres a la hora de escribir.

Espero que os guste~. Reviews, balazos en la pared y demás son bien recibidos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la adaptación a la serie a Moffat y Gatiss; al igual que la idea del fic tampoco, es una traducción del de Deathbyacidp. Aquí está el link del original (quitar espacios): http:/ fanfiction .net/s/7709899 /1/Bloodstained_Shirts

**1. De cambios de humor y suicidios.**

Está en un club, sentado solo en la barra, bebiendo trago tras trago, sintiendo el alcohol quemarlo por dentro. Menuda gilipollez, él no había hecho nada mal. De hecho, había hecho más que bien su trabajo, matar gente, eso es. Aparentemente demasiado bien, pues habían encontrado una forma de echarlo, no tenía ni idea por qué, pero todo era así, él no quería saberlo de ninguna manera.

-¿Tienes una pistola? -Esas palabras fueron susurradas en su oreja, demasiado cerca, podía sentir el aliento del otro hombre. Se gira, arrepintiéndose al momento, su cara muy próxima de la otra, los labios a apenas unos centímetros de distancia.

Gruñe, enfadado. -¿Qué quieres? -No puede ver bien al otro hombre bajo la tenue luz, no sabía quién era.

-Tu pistola. -No hace mucho mientras lo oye, más bien, ve esos pálidos labios moverse. No sabe por qué, pero se saca la pistola del bolsillo. Sin sostenerla ni apuntar, simplemente la pone en la palma de su mano.

Ve esos labios curvarse hacia arria en un indicio de sorisa. -Déjamela, necesito quitarme de en medio a esos dos tipos que han estado siguiéndome. -Lo hace, en ese momento no se pregunta por qué, tan sólo lo hace.

_Bang. Bang._

Dos tiros, la gente en el club grita y huye, agolpándose sobre las salidas más próximas porque está abarrotado de gente. -Gracias. -Dice el hombre, dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Entonces se aleja, pero Sebastian lo detiene cogiéndolo por el hombro. -¿Mi arma?

El hombre ríe, de forma realmente abierta y va a preguntar qué es tan gracioso cuando el otro habla, como si hubiese adivinado la pregunta. -Acabo de matar a dos personas y lo único que te importa es tener tu pistola de vuelta. Oh, creo que me gustas.

Su pistola le fue devuelta, y miró al otro hombre, con demasiadas preguntas rondando por su cabeza no podía pensar con claridad. Su garganta se cerró, seca y ronca; no podía articular ninguna palabra.

-Estás contratado, sígueme, Seb.

No pregunta sobre qué es el trabajo para el que acaba de ser contratado, o cómo el otro conoce su nombre, no cuestiona tampoco el apodo que le acaba de dar, simplemente sigue. Porque, ¿qué más podía ir mal? Su vida ya estaba jodida tal y como estaba ahora.

Salen por una puerta escondida la cual nadie sabe que está ahí, continuando abriéndose paso a través de las puertas principales. -Son todos tan aburridos. -Oye murmurar al hombre en voz baja, bastante seguro de que no tenía que haberlo escuchado.

-¿Qué? -Pregunta de todos modos, porque, ¿por qué _no _hacerlo?

-Ellos sólo buscan las rutas más obvias, las salidas. Si hubiese habido un incendio, estarían todos muertos. No se molestan en buscar más allá, en preguntarse qué hay en los sitios ocultos. Son todos tan aburridos. -El hombre suspira, y Sebastian recibe una grata mirada de su parte.

Casi una cabeza más bajo que él, gafas de sol puestas en la parte de arriba de su pelo liso, negro como el azabache; ojos redondos e indiscretos con grandes ojeras bajo de ellos – insomne, le sugiere su cerebro – labios finos y agrietados, un traje caro de tres piezas cubriendo una delgada figura, zapatos de piel, probablemente igual de caros.

-¿Quién eres? -Finalmente reune fuerzas para decirlo alto, y el hombre suelta una risita, estaría molesto consigo mismo si hubiese admitido que ese sonido era mono para alguien que acababa de matar a dos hombres a sangre fría.

-Jim. -Dice. -Puedes llamarme Jim. Nadie lo hace, así que más te vale saber que eres jodidamente especial.

MMMMM

Conduce mientras Jim le va dirigiendo hacia su destino; otra vez, no convirtiendo en palabras las preguntas que pasan por su mente. -Voy a vender el coche pronto. -Suspira, no es como si estuviese intentando comenzar una conversación de lo más normal con Jim o algo, y no era más que depresión. El dinero de sus ahorros se esfumaría tarde o temprano, y todavía necesitaba pagar el alquiler, comer, beber... suspira de nuevo, esta vez, de forma más pesada.

-Nah, me gusta, es agradable, consérvalo. -Jim le está dando vueltas a la escopeta, jugueteando con los controles del volumen.

-Algunas personas no son tan ricas como otras. -Chasquea la lengua, porque en serio, la ropa del hombre era claramente hecha a medida, esos anillos que tenía en los dedos eran definitivamente diamante y oro, y maldita sea, las gafas de sol que descansaban en lo alto de su cabeza eran Ray-Ban – estúpido rico bastardo.

Jim se encoge de hombros a pesar de que Sebastian no puede verlo. -Pronto serás rico, te dije que estás contratado.

-¿Contratado para qué, exactamente?

-Oh, lo verás muy pronto, Seb, querido.

MMMMM

-Seb, pareces nervioso. -Dice Jim mientras abre la puerta de su vivienda. Era enorme – tres pisos de alto, protegido con puerta amplias, tenía que conducir a través del jardín entero antes de alcanzar el carril de en frente de la puerta principal donde había aparcado su coche.

Paredes blancas, suelo de roble, el sofá de cuero blanco es la primera cosa que llama su atención cuando pasa por la puerta, luego la gran pantalla de TV puesta en la pared. Todo en la casa estaba conjuntado con los colores: blanco, marrón, negro – simplista, minimalista – todo parecía recién sacado de una revista de decoración de hogares.

Sebastian permanece de pie y mira todo a su alrededor, realmente sorprendido. Jamás había visto un lugar tan hermoso en toda su vida. Había unas escaleras en espiral de cristal, lámparas decorando el techo. Sigue a Jim, esa parte suya que estaba asustado se ha perdido en esa enorme casa, la otra parte le recuerda que la simple idea era una tontería.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención. -Dice cuando se queda maravillado al ver la cocina. Una larga encimera blanca y negra, un jarrón con flores de plástico en el medio, dos velas puestas a cada lado. Vasos de vino puestos, un botellero detrás. El fregadero y el horno al lado, armarios encima de éstos. Respira hondo y exhala. -Vaya.

-No te disculpes, Seb, jamás te disculpes por algo que no es tu culpa. -Los ojos de Jim lo taladran, frunciendo el ceño, los labios ligeramente partidos como si fuese a gruñir. Sebastian se olvida de respirar por un momento, el brillo golpea algo dentro de él, su pecho se encoge. Poder, se da cuenta, eso es lo que es, puro poder sin límites. Tiembla, a penas asintiendo.

Tan rápido como ese oscuro humor vino, se pasa, y Jim le sonríe. -¡Bien! Ahora hablemos de negocios, ¿te parece?

MMMMM

-Vale, para aclarar las cosas, me has contratado para matar personas. -Sebastian da un trago de vino. -¿Para qué, exactamente?

-El plan. -Jim habla lentamente, haciendo que Sebastian escuche con atención. -Mi plan, _nuestro _plan. Te necesito Seb, realmente te necesito.

MMMMM

Así fue como todo eso empezó. Desde ese día, Sebastian no sabe si aceptó por el dinero, por la risa demente de Jim, por la habilidad de Jim de cambiar de humor con sólo un parpadeo, o por la forma en la que la voz de Jim bajaba una octava cuando decía "Te necesito". Tal vez era una combinación de las dos cosas, o una combinación de todo. Sebastian no se lo pregunta, se limita a seguir sus instintos.

La voz de Jim por su auricular lo aturde; no era propio de él estar medio dormido así, especialmente cuando tiene trabajo. Mira a través del visor – gracias a Dios, el objetivo todavía está allí, Jim lo habría despellejado vivo si no fuera así – sigue apuntando a la cabeza del hombre por detrás.

-Por supuesto Sr. Robertson, puedo asegurarle que ésos son los verdaderos planos de las armas biológicas. - Jim habla en un perfecto acento alemán, Sebastian admira como su jefe puede cambiar de una persona a otra, es simplemente extraordinario, al igual que todo lo que Jim hace.

Robertson le pasa a Jim un maletín negro a cambio. Jim lo abre, y Sebastian todavía puede ver una gran sonrisa pegada a la cara del hombre aun cuando él está a dos edificios de distancia. -Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con usted, Sr. Robertson. Ahora, muere. - Ahí está, su señal. Aprieta el gatillo inmediatamente, y el hombre yace muerto en el suelo.

MMMMM

-Oh, ¿a que ha sido perfecto? ¡Todo ha ido según lo planeado! Ese viejo cabrón nunca sospechó nada! -Jim siempre estaba de buen humor después de esas cosas, se cuelga del brazo de Sebastian mientras caminan hacia el coche. -¿Viste eso? ¡La mirada en su cara! ¡Ha sido tan maravilloso, Seb!

Sebastian piensa que no, que no pudo ver nada porque estaba bastante lejos, pero no dice nada de eso. En su lugar, -Claro Jim, lo vi.

Jim suelta una risita, y dios, Sebastian jamás podría cansarse de ese sonido. Las veces como esa parece que Jim está borracho, y tal vez lo está, de adrenalina, pero qué iba a saber Sebastian, él no era médico.

MMMMM

Ésos eran los buenos tiempos, en los que todo caía en su lugar. Pero había veces en las que no – o al menos no se lo parecía a Sebastian. Jim lo niega, dice que siempre ha sido parte del plan, pero realmente, arriesgar su propia vida nunca debería ser parte de ningún plan.

Jim nunca tuvo una alta consideración por su vida, siempre la había creído demasiado aburrida, demasiado normal. -La vida es sólo una fase, Seb. -Dirá. -Sólo una plataforma para la experiencia.

Así otra vez, se encuentra a sí mismo mirando a la escena desde dos edificios de distancia mientras Jim casi consigue matarse, su objetivo había retrocedido inesperadamente. Sebastian lo cubre, mata a todos cuando ve que la vida de Jim está en peligro.

Jim no le hablaría después de eso, se ahorraría el mirarlo. -Lo siento. -Se disculpa, y Jim le golpea en la cara.

-Nunca pidas perdón por algo que no es tu culpa, Seb, cuántas veces he de decírtelo, nunca. -Jim prácticamente le gruñe, y le da un puñetazo en el estómago sólo por si acaso.

Tose, deslizándose hacia el suelo. -Está bien, está bien, ya lo cojo.

-Bien. -Jim sigue caminando, sin dirigirle ninguna otra palabra. Sebastian se sienta en el suelo durante un rato más, después se levanta y lo sigue, dejando un espacio entre ellos porque Jim lo necesita. Sebastian no pregunta.

MMMMM

Jim no valora mucho la vida, el hombre incluso intentó suicidarse una vez. Nunca lo consiguió; Sebastian siempre estaba allí para rescatarlo.

Cuando Jim se despierta en la cama la mañana siguiente, adormilado, se enfada, regaña y golpea a Sebastian hasta que se tranquiliza. Pero Jim nunca llega a hacerle daño, las heridas desaparecen en unos pocos días, así que Sebastian nunca devuelve los golpes.

Jim tenía todo el derecho de enfadarse con él, porque siempre está interfiriendo en la muerte de Jim por sus propios motivos egoístas. No podría soportar ver a ese hombre irse – el hombre que recogió a una basura como él, le enseñó las maravillas del mundo, le dejó probar cada dulce victoria mientras otro cuerpo caía frío al suelo, desangrándose.

Ésta era una de esas veces. A decir verdad, Sebastian odiaba cada uno de esos pequeños "episodios" que tenía Jim. Lo atribuye a otra cosa que hace a Jim tan jodidamente especial. Gruñe, se enrolla hacia el lado de su cama, coge el teléfono sonando en la mesita, su voz ronca por el sueño. -¿Sí?

-Seb. -Un grito ahogado. -Hace mucho frío, Seb, mucho frío.

-Oh Dios, Jim, ¿qué has hecho ahora? -Sale de la cama de un salto, se pone la ropa tan rápido como puede mientras sostiene el teléfono con la otra mano.

-Me lo he bebido todo. -Su voz se quiebra. -Lo encontré y me lo he bebido todo.

Se precipita hacia la puerta, corre hacia su coche. -¿Qué has bebido? ¡Mierda, tienes que dejar de hacer esto!

No oye una contestación inmediatamente; entra en pánico, pero se fuerza a sí mismo a tranquilizarse cuando oye un sollozo. -No lo sé, simplemente estaba ahí. Seb, ¿me voy a morir?

-No, no si yo puedo evitarlo. -Se mete en el coche, cierra de un portazo y pisa a fondo el acelerador. No pregunta a Jim dónde está – el hombre tiene miles de casas, Sebastian lo ha averiguado durante todo este tiempo que ha pasado con él – sabe en cual Jim escoge morir. Siempre es la misma casa, el apartamento alquilado, con vistas al mar. Jim una vez dijo que era por el horizonte. -_Ahí es a donde quiero ir Seb, al horizonte, a la eternidad._

-No, Seb, por favor.

-¡No puedes abandonarme, cabrón egoísta!

Un gimoteo, -Tú eres egoísta también por querer mantenerme vivo.

-Bueno, entonces ambos seremos egoístas.

MMMMM

Sebastian llama a la puerta, no hay respuesta, tal y como imaginaba, nunca la hay cuando Jim está así. Probablemente ni si quiera tenía la fuerza suficiente como para abrir la puerta en caso de que hubiera querido, drogado. Pero siempre llama de todos modos, es una muestra de respeto. Derriba la puerta después de eso, el apartamento parece vacío.

Por un breve instante, su corazón da un vuelco, ¿y si en esta ocasión Jim ha ido a otra casa? No tendría tiempo suficiente – estaría muerto – pero entonces ve al hombre, tirado en el suelo detrás del sofá. Deja escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras se arrodilla a su lado, presionando dos dedos en su cuello, y siente su pulso.

-Jim, ya pasó, estoy aquí, todo está bien. -Sostiene al hombre cerca de su pecho, necesitaba hacerlo entrar en calor.

Un suave jadeo, y siente una mano agarrarse suavemente a su manga, desprovista de cualquier fuerza. -Eres tan cálido, Seb.

Sebastian suspira, carga al hombre hasta el baño. Ya ha hecho esto infinidad de veces como para saber exactamente cómo actuar. Le mete dos dedos en la boca, empujándolos hacia dentro, obligándole a vomitar. Los reflejos de Jim son casi inexistentes, por lo que le lleva un tiempo. Pero finalmente lo hace, quita los dedos de la boca húmeda y retira el pelo de Jim hacia atrás con la otra mano mientras él vomita en la taza del váter.

MMMMM

Jim lo mira con los ojos hinchados, rojos de llorar. Sus ojos manchados con bilis, su cara pálida. -Vamos a limpiarte, ¿vale? -Dice Sebastian, pero Jim no responde. Nunca lo hace, porque se desmaya poco después.

Sebastian desnuda él mismo a Jim, metiéndolo en la ducha, enjuagando el sudor y el vómito, luego lo viste con ropa limpia. Le lleva a la habitación y le deja suavemente en la cama.

Debe estar loco para aguantar todo esto. Debe de estarlo. ¿Porque quién más estaría dispuesto a someterse y cuidar a un psicópata? Un psicópata brillante, le recuerda su cerebro, y sonríe. Brillante, Jim era definitivamente brillante en demasiadas maneras que no podía si quiera describir con palabras.

Pasa una mano por el cabello del más bajo, tarareando una suave melodía, Jim no puede oírlo, y es mejor así. Sabe que Jim se burlaría en caso de que pudiera, así que esos intentos de suicidio eran los únicos momentos en los que podía hacer esto sin miedo a cómo podría reaccionar Jim. Nunca podía predecir cómo iba a reaccionar ante cualquier cosa, ese hombre cambiaba de opinión constantemente, y esa era la simple razón por la que Sebastian estaba tan interesado en él.

Jim se ve tan hermoso en esos momentos, los ojos cerrados, los labios ligeramente partidos, llevando la ropa que Sebastian había elegido por él – tal y como le gustaba Jim – mierda, incluso podría decir que se veía pacífico. _Como un ángel._Sebastian ríe ante ese pensamiento, Jim nunca querría ser comparado con una criatura sobrenatural.

Se mete en la cama con Jim, acercándolo a él. Envuelve sus brazos a su alrededor de forma protectora, ajustando sus posiciones de modo que la cabeza de Jim estuviese acurrucada contra su pecho. Depositando un beso en la frente del hombre, cae dormido también, porque sabe que Jim querría que estuviese ahí cuando despertase, sólo para gritarle y golpearle por salvar su vida, una vez más.


	2. De café y dulces

**N/A: **Sinceramente no tengo excusa para el retraso, lo siento, pero seguramente el tercer capítulo lo suba la semana que viene. ¡Espero que os guste éste! Y gracias a esas dos personitas que han dejado un review, eso siempre anima mucho. Y cómo no, de nuevo agradecerle a Volluhi-chan su labor como beta, sin ella esta traducción sería un desastre.

Reviews, balazos en la pared, críticas... todo es bien recibido.

- ClaireFJones: Aquí verás un poco de esa faceta de Jim, aunque ya se ha visto que Seb se preocupa constantemente por él, tal y como has dicho. ¡Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo! C:

- Camuilala: Parece que se entienden entre ellos y todo, eh. Sebastian no sabía dónde se metía cuando aceptó el trabajo, seguro... ¡Muchas gracias por el review! ^^

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la adaptación a la serie a Moffat y Gatiss; al igual que la idea del fic tampoco, es una traducción del de Deathbyacidp. Aquí está el link del original (quitar espacios): http:/ fanfiction .net/s/7709899 /1/Bloodstained_Shirts

**2. De café y dulces.**

Sebastian lo hace lo mejor que puede para dejar dormir a Jim, pero el hombre siempre se niega. -Esas manchas negras de debajo de tus ojos no te hacen nada atractivo, Jim. -Suspira, está sentado en otro de los muchos pisos de Jim, éste es enano, tiene espacio para una cama y poco más. Hay una cocina al lado, y detrás de ésta el baño.

Jim atravesó la cocina, todos los armarios y el horno y el fregadero. Había convertido todo el espacio en su área de trabajo, mapas, fotografías de gente, recortes de periódicos, cuerdas rojas conectando unos puntos con otros y más importante, post-its escritos con su letra pegados por la pared.

-Me encuentras lo suficientemente atractivo. -Responde Jim distraído, garabateando en el post-it pegado con una pluma estilográfica que insiste en usar. Su caligrafía es intrincada, pequeña y ordenada a pesar de ser cursiva.

-Diría que más que sólo suficiente, pero no me negarás que puedes ser _mucho más_ atractivo. -Siempre flirteaban así. Bueno, Jim era el que lo empezaba como tal cosa; Sebastian simplemente le seguía el juego. No era como si Jim se lo tomase en serio, había flirteado con otras muchas personas antes. Sebastian sigue insistiendo en repetirse que no está celoso.

El más pequeño hace un mohín, su labio inferior sobresaliendo un poco, y las comisuras hacia abajo; levanta la mirada del papel, sus ojos, grandes. -Pero Seb, ¡tengo tanto que hacer!

Sebastian odia cuando Jim hace pucheros, oh claro, era adorable – demasiado adorable – habría cedido de inmediato y es peor que el hecho de que eso no se le escapa a Jim y lo usa constantemente en su contra. -Está bien, ¿puedo hacer algo para ayudar? -Sabe que Jim nunca aceptará su oferta, pero pregunta de todos modos.

El otro agita una mano despectivamente. -Lo haré yo mismo. Oh, tráeme un café con leche, ¿quieres? -Sebastian asiente, coge su chaqueta de cuero de la silla donde la había dejado y sale por la puerta.

MMMMM

Si hay una cosa que ha aprendido en todo este tiempo que ha pasado con Jim es que Jim realmente odia Starbucks. Le hubo comprado un café del Starbucks la primera vez que su jefe le había pedido café, "¡Starbucks! ¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo! Venden café barato y asqueroso a unos precios realmente altos, y las masas entran en los locales como si fueran ovejas. ¡Oh, Seb, cómo has podido!" Jim había procedido a tirar la taza de café humeante por toda su cara y le dio un rodillazo mientras se estaba protegiendo los ojos de la bebida caliente.

Estaba seguro de que el hombre lo iba a matar aquella vez. Habían llegado a situaciones próximas a ésa infinidad de veces, pero nunca acababa así. Sebastian se había preguntado por qué al principio, pero dedujo que era porque Jim lo necesitaba por sus habilidades a la hora de disparar. No se atrevía a pensar de otro modo. Entonces, supo que si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, su cuerpo ya estaría tirado en el suelo muerto.

Sí, mataba porque se equivocaban a la hora de traerle un café que no era de su gusto. Pero ese es Jim. De algún modo Sebastian encontraba eso como una característica agradable. La muerte no le preocupaba ni lo más mínimo, había visto demasiado en la guerra, y mucho más tras acceder a trabajar con Jim. Habían llegado a un punto en el que se había convertido en una rutina, al menos un muerto por semana. _Su_ rutina.

Sebastian piensa que se está volviendo loco, tener gente muerta en lo que consideras una rutina no es exactamente normal. Entonces de nuevo Jim es lo que se clasificaría clínicamente como demente, así que Sebastian tan sólo le echa la culpa a su jefe. Piensa que es abiertamente adaptable al punto en el que aprende los rasgos de las personas con las que trata.

Ahora, él sabe que eso no es cierto. No puedes simplemente convertirte en algo – tienes que ser tú desde el primer momento. Pero ignora eso, no está demente, se dice, es todo culpa de Jim.

Llega a la pequeña cafetería del final de la calle, pide un café con leche, se para, pensando, y pide un pastel de selva negra. Por lo que sabe, Jim no ha comido en días. Rara vez ve al hombre hacer algo que se pueda clasificar como "normal". No come, no duerme, casi nunca bebe – Sebastian una vez bromeó acerca de que Jim era un robot, y se ganó un puñetazo nada suave por ello.

MMMMM

-¿Qué es eso? -Jim mira la caja con cansancio, y con el ceño fruncido.

Si no fuera porque realmente le asustaba que su jefe le hubiera golpeado por hacerle gastar dinero en un pastel que en el insiste que no necesita, Sebastian hubiese encontrado la reacción de Jim sobre dicha caja que contenía el pastel singularmente adorable.

Sebastian abre la caja por él. -Selva negra.

La mirada de Jim pasa de la caja a Sebastian, y luego otra vez abajo. Sebastian casi puede oír los engranajes de esa brillante mente girando, analizando, deduciendo. Entonces: -Dame de comer.

Sebastian no está seguro de haber oído bien. -¿Qué? -Pregunta sin convicción, incluso a pesar de saber que a Jim no le gusta repetir las cosas.

Jim le mira intencionadamente. -Tomaré eso como un 'por qué', bueno, estoy ocupado y tú libre. Además, tú eres el único que quiere que coma.

Y así hace. Un bocado cada vez, coge rebanadas finas, mirando la cara de Jim mientras sus labios se envuelven alrededor del tenedor. Jim ni si quiera lo mira, está todavía ocupado escribiendo cosas que Sebastian jamás soñaría con entender, pero sabe que está mirando.

Su boca permanece en el tenedor durante un largo instante, saca la lengua para darle un toque a la punta. Con los ojos cerrados, se relame, dejado salir un ruido de satisfacción. -Oh Seeeeeb. -Arrastra las letras. -Está tan bueno.

Sebastian permanece sentado ahí, inmóvil, pasmado. El calor se apodera de sus mejillas cuando se da cuenta de que tiene un repentino y doloroso problema al que atender. Cuando Jim abre un poco los ojos hasta dejarlos entrecerrados, mordiéndose su labio inferior y girándose a mirar a Sebastian, se levanta tan de golpe que su rodilla choca contra la mesa. -Uhm, tengo, tengo que irme. -Entrelaza sus propios dedos con urgencia mientras habla. -Necesito, eh, hay una cosa de la que he de ocuparme.

Jim no le para, y no se da la vuelta para comprobar que su jefe todavía está sentado en la mesa con un pastel a mitad de comer, sale de allí como puede. Podría jurar que oye a Jim reírse tras la puerta cerrada.

MMMMM

Recibe un mensaje tres horas después del incidente del pastel. Está en su apartamento, viendo la televisión. Se niega a saber lo que sea que haya pasado en casa de Jim, yendo a darse una ducha fría nada más llega a casa. Maldice en voz alta cuando lee el mensaje: _Arañas. Por todas partes. Ayuda. Rupert St. - JM_

Jamás ha entendido por qué Jim toma drogas si su intelecto es superior al de un humano corriente, Sebastian piensa que las drogas son una elección realmente idiota. Claro que lo es, fuma, pero así son las cosas. Jim se toma cualquier cosa que pille por ahí fuera, más a menudo que otra cosa, acabando con sobredósis. Pero Jim discute con él por ello, diciendo que las drogas abren la mente a otras cosas, que hace que el vivir sea menos aburrido. Sebastian no está nada de acuerdo, pero no insiste.

No hay prisa, piensa, considerando que Jim todavía podía teclear en condiciones, todavía no estaba muy ido. Sebastian se toma su tiempo para vestirse. Mientras conduce para en una tienda, comprando una botella grande de agua para Jim y cerveza para él. Termina de beberse la cerveza antes de llegar al piso.

MMMMM

-¿Jim? -Llama en voz alta mientras pasa por la puerta del edificio de dos pisos en la Calle Rupert. La puerta está sin cerrar, la sala de estar vacía. Cierra la puerta principal, a continuación aparece en el dormitorio. -Jim... -se corta a sí mismo cuando ve al hombre tumbado en una cama grande, una navaja a su lado, desnudo salvo por un par de lo que solían ser boxers amarillos, ahora tintados de rojo, su cuerpo completo cubierto en sangre.

-¡Dios mío! -Se apresura a llegar al borde de la cama, se sienta, con cuidado de no hacerlo sobre las partes teñidas por la sangre. -¿Qué has hecho ahora?

-'rañas, Seb. -Jim arrastra las palabras y se gira para mirar a Sebastian, pero todo lo que ve son pequeñas manchas oscuras. -He comido arañas...

Continúa murmurando palabras a mitad mientras Sebastian lo mira. La mayoría de ellas son meramente superficiales, el único corte que le preocupa es el de su muslo. Una puñalada. Sebastian se preocupa por un momento por si va a causar algún daño permanente, pero después de inspeccionarla no parece tan mala la cosa. Era una cosa mediocre en comparación a los otros "episodios" de Jim.

Va al baño a buscar el kit de primeros auxilios que sabe que está ahí. Había comprado varios y había dejado cada uno en cada casa de Jim, éste se quejó de que era un gasto innecesario de dinero, pero Sebastian piensa de otro modo.

-Ven, déjame arreglarlo. -Dice mientras sale del baño, con el kit de primeros auxilios en la mano.

Jim está tirado en la cama, todavía, pero se incorpora cuando oye la voz de Sebastian. -Noooop, ven 'quí Seb, métete en la cama co'migo. -El francotirador suspira, se deshace de la chaqueta y se sienta al lado de su jefe en el colchón pegajoso por la sangre. Anota mentalmente que tendrá que lavar su ropa nada más llegue a casa.

Jim tira del cuello de su camisa de modo que aterriza encima de Jim y se las apaña para parar los tirones hacia abajo sosteniéndose con su codo derecho al lado de la cabeza del otro.

-Seeeeeb. -Ahí iba de nuevo, esa forma de llamarlo alargando la palabra. Sebastian hace una mueca al recordar lo que había pasado antes esa tarde, pero sale de sus pensamientos cuando Jim elimina el espacio entre sus cuerpos, entrelazando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Sebastian. -Más cerca, Seb. -El susurro fue peligrosamente cerca de su oreja, su respiración entrecortada cuando siente algo húmedo en su lóbulo.

-Hueles tan bien. -Jim lame el lóbulo con más intensidad, masticando. -Sabes tan bien. -Algo duro roza el muslo de Sebastian y maldice por lo bajo, no queriendo pensar lo que en verdad era pero que sabía de todos modos. Intenta tranquilizar a Jim, hablando suavemente. -Hey, simplemente déjame limpiarte las heridas, ¿vale?

Jim gime, y si no fuera por el hecho de que tiene sus brazos alrededor del hombre de Sebastian, se hubiera caído. Jim lame su cuello y deja escapar un gruñido. -Mierda, Jim, qué me estás haciendo. -Lo odia, odia cómo su cuerpo le traicina. Se dice a sí mismo repetidas veces que esta extraña atracción que tiene hacia el hombre está mal en muchas formas de la palabra, pero no puede encontrar las fuerzas para retirarse. La presión en su cuello lo está volviendo loco.

-Te quiero, Seb, dentro de mí. Fóllame. -Murmura Jim contra su cuello, y luego vuelve a lamerlo y morderlo. Sebastian no se mueve, no puede moverse. Todo lo que puede oír es la respiración de Jim al lado de su oreja, todo lo que puede sentir es Jim presionando contra él, todo lo que puede oler es el dulce aroma de la sangre de Jim. Era algo altamente intoxicante, ese olor; gira la cabeza un poco, besando la mejilla de Jim, paseando la lengua para probar el sabor de la sangre que la mancha – pecaminosamente dulce.

Una mordida y Sebastian sale de su aturdimiento de lujuria, empuja a Jim de vuelta a las sábanas y sale de la cama, su respiración agitada, sus pantalones muy incómodos. Esto no está bien, se dice a sí mismo mientras ve a Jim encogerse en la cama. -Frío, Seb, ven aquí.

Eso era una orden con la que Sebastian no podía cumplir. Ni si quiera trata ya de curar las heridas del más bajo. Un simple toque y Jim volvería a enloquecer, y no era algo que pudiese manejar especialmente bien en ese momento. Así que sale del cuarto, cierra la puerta y se deja caer al suelo. Entierra la cara entre las palmas de sus manos. -Mierda Jim, por qué me haces esto...

MMMMM

Jim se despierta, la cabeza le pesa, se siente extrañamente pegajoso. Se mira y deja escapar un suspiro: está tumbado en la cama cubierto por su propia sangre. Genial. No recuerda nada de la noche anterior, la única cosa que mantiene en la memoria son arañas y enviar un mensaje a Sebastian sobre esas molestas cosas negras.

Se incorpora rápidamente, se pone en pie y tira de la puerta con casi fuerza suficiente como para arrancarle las bisagras. -¿Seb? -llama, y no es como si el pistolero no hubiese venido a comprobar lo que ocurría tras recibir un mensaje como ese, mucho menos no ayudarlo a limpiarse las heridas.

Una sensación de alivio le tranquilizó al ver al otro tumbado en el sofá, durmiendo felizmente. Había pensado que Sebastian estaba en algún tipo de problema. -¡Levanta! -Grita e inmediatamente Sebastian está en pie.

-Oh, Jim...

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir tras dejarme durmiendo en un charco de mi propia sangre! -Acecha al hombre, menos intimidante ya que Sebastian estaba completamente vestido y Jim sólo llevaba sus boxers, pero la ira se proyecta de todos modos. Golpea al hombre en la cara, satisfecho al escuchar un _crack__**.**_

-Lo siento. -Sebastian dice ahogado, acariciándose el lado de la cara que sin duda pronto estaría marcado por un moretón. Jim rueda los ojos en respuesta y desaparece marchándose al cuarto de baño sin decir nada más.

Sebastian vuelve a sentarse en el sofá y mira en dirección en donde Jim se ha ido. -Joder. -Murmura en voz baja, no sabe si estar contento porque Jim no se acuerda de los incidentes que habían pasado cuando estaba drogado o no.

Jim no sale de la ducha, pero el sonido del agua cayendo le dice a Sebastian que el hombre todavía estaba ahí, vivo. Una hora pasa y sigue en el sofá, finalmente la puerta del baño se abre.

El hombre sale desnudo, y Sebastian se sonroja – había visto a Jim sin ropa infinidad de ocasiones tras curarle heridas y limpiarlo – pero esto era distintio. Tras lo que había pasado la noche anterior Sebastian no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionase. Pero Jim no se molesta en mirarlo, camina directo a su habitación para coger el kit de primeros auxilios.

-Así que, ¿te importaría decirme por qué no te encargaste de mis heridas ayer? -Pregunta, sacando las vendas para envolver el corte del muslo.

Las cejas de Sebastian se arrugaron, se muerde el labio inferior, evitando mirar a Jim. -Simplemente estaba cansado.

Jim frunce el ceño concentrándose, arrancando el último trozo de venda cuando ha acabado de envolverla. -Mentirme no te beneficiará en nada, ¿no sabes?

-No hay razón, de verdad. -Sebastian camina hacia él, saca unas cuantas tiritas de la caja y las pone encima de los cortes de Jim. Debería, después de todo, haberle ayudado.

Jim no dice nada después de eso, sólo mira mientras los dedos de Sebastian rozan su piel desde los cortes de su torso hasta los de sus brazos. Después de considerar que es suficiente, no quería estar cubierto de tiritas, retira las manos de Sebastian, se levanta y vuelve a su habitación de nuevo.

Jim sale momentos después, llevando una sudadera y unos vaqueros desteñidos. A Sebastian le gusta de ese modo, de verdad, cuando no estaba vestido con todos esos trajes tan caros – haciéndolo parecer más real, más humano, normal. Pero Jim no hace nada normal, no viste normal, y es eso lo que le hace diferente. Jim sólo viste así cuando está alrededor de él – para él, porque Jim sabe cuánto le gusta: el mero pensamiento le hace sonreír.

-¿Por qué sonríes? -Pregunta Jim, obviamente molesto.

-Estás genial. -Dijo. El otro sonríe radiante ante su respuesta, eso era algo que no esperaba. Luego Jim sobrepasa sus expectativas, más que eso, las destroza por completo.

-Bien, estoy pensando en que vamos a salir a por pizza. Estoy hambriento y la resaca no ayuda.

Rara vez Jim se ofrecía para ir a por comida, Sebastian tenía que forzarlo prácticamente para comer la mayor parte del tiempo. Así que Sebastian asiente rápidamente, ambos de ellos todavía sonriendo de forma radiante, una estúpida sonrisa que debía parecer fuera de lugar para dos asesinos en serie como ellos. -Claro.


	3. De aciertos y equivocaciones

**N/A: **PERDÓOOOOON, SÉ QUE ME HE RETRASADO MUCHO. ;/; Seré sincera: me había olvidado completamente de que tenía que ir actualizando esto. Y sé lo que es esperar al siguiente capítulo de un fic o que te lo dejen incompleto, así que me disculpo de nuevo.

Pero, en fin, os traigo un nuevo capítulo (que de hecho ya lo tenía traducido, simplemente me quedaba revisarlo y subirlo), algo más largo que los anteriores, y si no hay problema, hoy termino de traducir el cuarto. Gracias por leer y, otra vez, siento el retraso.

Y, por supuesto, no hubiera sido capaz de recordar que tenía este maravilloso fic a medias de no ser por vuestros reviews, muchas gracias~.

-Anónimo: Sí, me gustó mucho esa escena a mí también. :3

-Anónimo(2): Yo también me desespero con la llegada de la temporada 3 y tengo que sobrevivir a base de fics. Y aún habrá que esperar un poco para eso, de hecho, los jueguecitos de Jim continúan en este capítulo. ;) Gracias~

-Elpezplatano: Lo siento, lo sientoooo, de verdad. Se me había olvidado. DD: Espero que este capítulo compense la espera y que te guste. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

-Alice-Fair: Es una pareja 'diferente', no puedes esperar nada normal de estos dos. Muchas gracias por la ayuda, pero no es problema de traducción, sino de tiempo y de que me acuerde. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

-Alguien: Hahaha, pues me alegra que te haya enganchado este fic. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, disfrútalo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la adaptación a la serie a Moffat y Gatiss; al igual que la idea del fic tampoco, es una traducción del de Deathbyacidp. Aquí está el link del original (quitar espacios): fanfiction s/7709899 /1/Bloodstained_Shirts

Reviews, balazos en la pared, críticas... todo es bien recibido.

**Capítulo 3: De aciertos y equivocaciones**

-Menudo montón de idiotas. –Comenta Jim mientras ve las noticias. –La moral está sobrevalorada.

Están en el apartamento grande, el de tres pisos; Sebastian descansando en el sofá de cuero blanco, Jim apoyado en él, con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Tiene un brazo alrededor del hombre más pequeño, la manera en la que están acurrucados juntos viendo la televisión tranquilamente es rara, pero la mayoría de veces le encantan estas situaciones, cuando simplemente están el uno al lado del otro.

¿Y eso? –Pregunta, no sólo porque las noticias son muy aburridas –bueno vale, sí, pero además de eso- le gusta oír a Jim divagar sobre casi cualquier cosa. Lo que la mayoría de la gente consideraría como palabras de un hombre demente, las palabras del demonio en algunos casos, piensa que de algún modo es hasta poético.

Jim siempre tiene un punto de vista diferente, fresco por lo menos. Su mente abierta y cada vez más traviesa, y se encuentra con que está de acuerdo con cada palabra que el hombre dice.

-Cualquiera que sea el código moral de un hombre, se va por el desagüe una vez pulsas los suficientes botones. Lo venden como una especie de santo grial pero en realidad no es más que un montón de mierda que dicen para sentirse mejor con ellos mismos. Lo que está bien y lo que está mal – es todo subjetivo. Incluso tu realidad es subjetiva, sólo es cierta para ti, y así es como es. La gente puede considerar que está mal, en lo cual piensas que están equivocados por pensarlo, al final, lo cierto es que nadie está en lo correcto. Sólo es un gran montón de mierda.

Jim no comprueba si está escuchando, sólo continúa hablando y hablando, pero sabe que Sebastian ya no está prestando atención a la pantalla del televisor. Los ojos de Sebastian están puestos en él, la manera en la que sus labios se mueven conforme articulan cada palabra, escuchando, absorbiendo, a medida que van entendiendo.

Odia cuando tiene que explicar algo a alguien, pero Sebastian no es alguien. El tío escucha, claro que lo hace, en lugar de fingir interés o usarlo como oportunidad para burlarse de él. Le hace sentir bien, saber que hay al menos una persona en el mundo a quien realmente le importa. Ese alguien ahí fuera que lo entiende.

Le gusta la compañía de Sebastian, la forma en la que pasan el tiempo así, en el sofá, haciendo el vago en casa. Es casi doméstico, y eso le asusta. Sí, el gran hecho de saber que el Profesor Moriarty es humano después de todo. De algún modo a pesar de este conocimiento y esta lógica –aunque lógica demente- es capaz de procesar y entender algo tan inconsecuente como sus sentimientos por Sebastian. No debería ser capaz de sentirlo, no se lo permite. No es un cualquiera con la felicidad de la ignorancia; no se permite el lujo de hacer eso.

Pero de nuevo, está divagando, lo sabe, y se da cuenta de que han parado de hablar también, Sebastian ahora mirándolo con la preocupación escrita en su frente.

-Querido, sólo estoy cansado. –Dice, y la mitad es verdad, pero Sebastian no necesita saber eso. Finge un bostezo sólo para asegurarse.

Sebastian asiente, hace amago de irse pero Jim le agarra del brazo y lo para. –Quédate.

Jim nunca le pide que se quede por la noche. -¿Qué pasa?

-Muchas cosas, ¿pero qué importa eso ahora? Quiero que te quedes.

"¿Por qué?", quiere preguntar, pero no lo hace. Tal vez es porque sabe que Jim nunca necesita una razón para hacer algo –"¿por qué no?" le contestaría el otro- o tal vez porque le asusta la posible respuesta. De cualquier modo, se queda, se mueve en el sofá de modo que está tumbado, y tira de Jim con él. Un brazo apoyado para descansar su cabeza encima mientras ve la tele, el otro envolviendo la cintura del hombre más pequeño, manteniendo sus cuerpos cerca.

-Perfecto, así. –Dice Jim, y se quedan en silencio después, contentos. No sabe si Jim duerme o no, pero se las apaña para quedarse dormido.

Planta un beso en el revoltijo de pelo oscuro antes de dormir, inhalando el champú de Jim: dulce, huele bien, naranja lo más seguro; oye al hombre murmurar algo, escucha atentamente porque habla muy bajo, y está seguro de que no pretendía que escuchara un "buenas noches, Seb" antes de sonreír.

Lo que sea que Jim le haya pedido quedarse, quiere momentos como éste más a menudo. Cuando el mundo sólo consiste en ellos dos durante un largo período de tiempo, cuando todo es tranquilo, relajado, tocando con esa pizca de angustia que Jim siempre se las apaña para poner. No hay palabras para describir como se siente realmente, incluso aunque ambos saben que está mal- tal vez en otra realidad, se hubiese considerado como correcto.

MMMMM

Sebastian se levanta a la mañana siguiente, la primera cosa que nota es que ese espacio a su lado está lleno de cálido contacto humano. Se levanta del sofá, coge el teléfono de su bolsillo para comprobar la hora. Es la una y media de la tarde, nunca se levanta tan tarde.

-¿Jim? –llama, y por supuesto no hay respuesta, que coño esperaba.

Busca en el primer piso, nada, y entonces sube las escaleras de cristal. Nunca ha estado ahí arriba, hay una salida a una piscina al lado izquierdo, dos grandes puertas en el medio y una sola puerta a la derecha. –Jim, joder, respóndeme. –Empuja una de las dos puertas y la abre, y se queda paralizado cuando el sonido del piano se cuela en sus oídos, luego ve un precioso piano negro, elegante, los dedos de Jim bailando sobre las teclas.

-Nunca oí-

-Paredes insonorizadas. –Responde Jim sin ni siquiera oír su pregunta. El hombre deja de tocar, lo mira, la rabia escrita en sus ojos, peligroso. –Nunca te he dicho que pudieses venir aquí.

-Lo siento. –Dice incluso antes de pensarlo, se ha convertido en un hábito para él disculparse en cualquier momento que Jim muestra el más mínimo indicio de enfado. –No estabas allí, así que…

Jim rueda sus ojos. –Claro, estabas preocupado por si había intentado matarme de nuevo.

-¡Qué, no! Sólo— se corta a sí mismo, porque de verdad, no tiene ningún tipo de justificación y se siente obligado a usar la otra, lo _necesitaba_.

-¿Sólo que qué? –Jim gruñe, se levanta de la silla y anda hacia él como un depredador rodeando a su presa. –Responde.

Sebastian intenta retirarse un poco conforme Jim se acerca, pero el hombre le coge por el hombre. –Contéstame. Ya.

Mira en esos cautivantes ojos marrones oscuro, por un momento se siente perdido en ellos. Todos esos pensamientos arremolinándose tras ellos, todos esos pensamientos, ese odio que surge de su interior, la imagen del mundo ardiendo bajo sus pies – retira la vista, sus latidos van cada vez más y más deprisa.

-¿Y bien? –Jim insiste, y ahora están extrañamente cerca de nuevo, pero a la vez muy alejados.

-Sólo, -Sebastian carraspea ya que las palabras se le atragantan, luego vuelve a hablar, -Sólo necesitaba encontrarte.

Algo hace vacilar a Jim, pero se pasa tan rápido como ha venido, Sebastian no puede determinar cuán rápido. Los labios de Jim se estiran hacia arriba por las esquinas –sublime, simplemente sublime, piensa Sebastian, golpeándose mentalmente por hacerlo –y Jim dice: -Seb, ¿te gusta el piano?

-Claro. –Responde, pero Jim ya está arrastrándolo para que se siente a su lado en la silla.

-Scriabin Etude Op.42 Número 5. –Y Jim empieza a tocar, el sonido resonando en las blancas paredes de la habitación, desde el suelo de madera hasta el candelabro de plata sobre sus cabezas y el cristal del gran espejo que tienen a sus espaldas. Sebastian piensa en que nunca ha oído algo que es tan desgarrador y reconfortante a la vez, pero ese es Jim, siempre sobrepasando tus expectativas y dejándote sin aliento.

MMMMM

Nunca olvida esa noche en la que Jim se le ofreció de tan buena gana a Sebastian, pero por supuesto, Jim no se acuerda, estaba demasiado drogado. Así que cuando sigue a su jefe al club y el hombre liga con cualquiera que tenga buena apariencia en la misma habitación y que tenga un corazón que lata, siente ese punzante dolor en su corazón.

Pero no puede tocar el tema, ¿cómo podría? Así que se queda en silencio, sentado en la barra y bebiendo chupitos, recordando la primera vez en la que se conocieron, y cómo de lejos han llegado y en lo que se han convertido.

¿En qué exactamente se han convertido? Esa cosa tan extrañamente placentera entre ellos, Sebastian no sabe, no se molesta realmente en calificarla. Pero ahora, viendo a Jim en los brazos de un tipo musculoso de pelo rubio oscuro -¿no estaba con una pelirroja hace unos segundos?- Sebastian siente la necesidad de etiquetarlo como lo que sea que esté pasando.

Intenta, pero no tiene las suficientes palabras para describirlo correctamente. Suspirando, deja que el alcohol pase por su garganta. Jim escoge ese preciso momento para aparecer a su lado, brazos alrededor de su hombro y cara presionada en su cuello cálidamente.

-Seb. –Murmura el hombre en su oído, pues no lo hubiese escuchado de otra manera con la música tan alta, y lame hacia abajo desde su oreja hasta su base y tiembla.

-¿Sí? –Trata de gritar por encima de la música, pero su garganta está totalmente seca a pesar de toda esa cantidad de licor que ha ingerido.

-Vayámonos. –Y siempre pasa eso, cada vez que Jim le tira del brazo y le dirige fuera del bar, se siente estúpido por sentirse celoso. Porque incluso a pesar de que Jim ligue, bese a cualquiera que no sea él, se abrace con otros y se deje caer en sus bazos, Sebastian es el único con el que vuelve, el único.

Jim ha hecho otras muchas decisiones, no le necesita, pero al final del día siempre acaban juntos de nuevo. Y Sebastian lo odia, y le encanta al mismo tiempo, porque es todo alegría y dolor, la única manera en la que Jim sabe hacerlo.

MMMMM

Jim odia mancharse las manos, no mata él mismo si puede evitarlo. Pero este caso era diferente; Jim había insistido en ser el que disparase al hombre. Sebastian no pregunta, como siempre, pero le promete a Jim que si algo va mal, él le cubrirá, por lo que se gana una bofetada por parte de Jim. –Nunca nada irá mal, no dudes eso.

Nada fue mal, y Sebastian se encuentra de pie al lado de una piscina de sangre del otro hombre y Jim en ella. Están en la casa de la víctima, Jim le había pedido eso a Sebastian, citando "Mueve tu culo de la galería y ven abajo para verlo de cerca."

Cuando hubo llegado, sólo estaba a dos edificios; Jim se las había apañado para cortarle de algún modo la cabeza al hombre. Su cuerpo sentado en la silla mientras Jim pone la cabeza en su regazo, rodeándola con los brazos del hombre muerto. -¿No es una bonita estampa?

Hay un gran charco de sangre en el suelo, probablemente donde Jim le había decapitado en primer lugar y Jim simplemente se tumba ahí sin quejarse sobre el desastre que la sangre haría en su traje.

-¿Me sienta bien el rojo, Seb? –Pregunta, la sangre calando en la chaqueta del traje y comenzando a manchar el cuello de la camisa blanca debajo.

-Todo te sienta bien, pero la sangre te hace especialmente apuesto. –Sebastian sonríe y hace aspavientos con una mano. –Deberíamos irnos antes de que llegue la pasma.

Jim ríe entre dientes, por supuesto de buen humor por el asesinato, Sebastian no pregunta quién era el hombre ahora muerto y qué había hecho para merecerlo, sólo está contento por ver a Jim feliz. Jim, ahora casi bañado en la sangre del otro hombre, coge su mano y se levanta.

-Siempre he querido que alguien me eche un polvo en un charco de mi propia sangre. –Dice Jim de una forma tan normal que Sebastian se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-En serio, ¿qué coño? –Consigue decir tras toser como un energúmeno, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas no era sólo por su ataque de tos.

-¿Te ha gustado esa imagen, a que sí? Supuse que era lo que querías ver, ya que aparentemente te gustó el sabor de mi sangre.

La cara de Sebastian era todo un cuadro, había pasado ya toda una semana desde aquel incidente, y Jim había estado fingiendo desde entonces, sólo por diversión y los resultados han valido la pena. –Tomé Benadryl, no alcohol.


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/A: **Paso muy rápido para decir que durante los próximos 2 meses me quedo sin ordenador y, si antes ya me costaba actualizar esto, ahora me va a costar algo más; pero igualmente lo intentaré.

Gracias de nuevo a la gente que se molesta en dejar un review~:

.platano : Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y, sí, algo gore sí que era el capítulo. :P

-Rosa Phelps Weasley: Intento actualizar cuando tengo un rato libre o me acuerdo. Lo siento mucho por la tardanza.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la adaptación a la serie a Moffat y Gatiss; al igual que la idea del fic tampoco, es una traducción del de Deathbyacidp. Aquí está el link del original (quitar espacios): deathbyacid. livejournal. com

**Capítulo 4**

-Entonces, ¿te acuerdas? –Pregunta Sebastian, sin creérselo del todo.

-Sí, Seb, me acuerdo. ¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo detalladamente? –Jim le lanza una mirada poco agradable y camina hacia el otro lado de la habitación para abrir la puerta del piso de la víctima.

Sebastian le coge del hombro. –Espera, ¿eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? No hay nada que decir, simplemente pasó. El resto es yo experimentando cómo reaccionarías a mi alrededor tras una situación como esa. –Jim se encoge de hombros y trata de zafarse del agarre. –Suéltame, anda.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, Sebastian lo estampa contra la pared justo al lado de la puerta, su cabeza choca contra el hormigón por el impacto, casi se desmaya por el dolor.

-Experimentos, ¿¡eso es todo para ti! ¡Joder, cabrón! –Los pies de Jim están a centímetros sobre el suelo, Sebastian sujetándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta del traje únicamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas, su mente confusa no ayudaba, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

Un rodillazo en el estómago. Jim se habría caído de no ser porque Sebastian le estaba sujetando. –¿No soy un perro que puedas arrastrar detrás de ti tirando de la correa, que vaya a ir detrás de ti cada vez que lo llames, jugando con él cuando estés aburrido y después dejarlo a un lado cuando tengas mejores cosas que hacer! –Otro golpe y Jim comienza a toser, la necesidad de vomitar por el mareo se hace cada vez más presente.

-¡Y no soy tu saco de boxeo para golpearme cada vez que te de la gana! ¿Cómo te sientes, eh? Al ser golpeado en el estómago una y otra vez. Que te den, Jim, ¿cómo has podido- ¿por qué lo- Pensé que… -Sebastian para, le suelta por completo y se desploma en el suelo, respirando de forma agitada.

-Mierda. –Oye decir a Sebastian en voz baja, y se gira para poder ver al otro de frente. –Estás tan adorable cuando te enfadas, Seb.

Una patada, esta vez en su hombro, Sebastian no estaba apuntando, Jim se da cuenta, está demasiado enfadado para pensar con claridad. Pero Jim no entiende por qué está tan cabreado.

-Que te den. –Escupe Sebastian y se marcha por la puerta. Jim se siente raro, abandonado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, está confuso.

MMMMMMMMMMM

Sebastian no sabe a dónde va. Simplemente necesitaba salir de allí, lejos de Jim. El área está llena de gente, incluso aunque ya pasa de medianoche. Por primera vez en su vida odia la vida nocturna. A pesar de lo que los otros puedan pensar, es mucho más fácil matar a alguien en una multitud. Hay demasiada gente, demasiadas cosas pasando a la vez, un pequeño movimiento pasaría desapercibido antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Le hace sentir seguro, le alivia el que nadie se fijaría en él, nadie sospecharía nada.

Pero ahora, lo único que puede sentir es sofoco por ello, demasiada gente, demasiado ruido, luces, movimiento. Se sube el cuello de la chaqueta, no es como si eso hiciera mucho, ciertamente no le da la comodidad que está buscando.

Pasa por una pizzería: está cerrada, pero los recuerdos de cuando está abierta se filtran en él. El día después de que encontrase a Jim en una piscina de su propia sangre, cuando Jim se ofreció a ir a por una pizza, como si fuera una cosa totalmente normal, como si fueran los dos mejores amigos, yendo a comer algo.

Después fueron a casa de Jim, el edificio de tres plantas que a Sebastian tanto le gusta, abrazándose para dormir aquella noche, había notado ese cálido sentimiento en su pecho, no sabe cómo lo llamaría Jim, nunca le había puesto una etiqueta, pero eso era algo más que ser simplemente dos mejores amigos.

Entonces de nuevo, tal vez Jim simplemente estaba mareándole esas dos veces también – experimentación, lo había llamado – y Sebastian le da una patada a un cubo de basura en la calle.

Cada vez que piensa que ya está cerca de entender al hombre, todo vuelve a ir mal y se le escapa. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Jim está justo ahí, a su lado, y aun así, siempre le ha parecido distante de alguna manera.

No lo suficientemente cerca, una parte de su cerebro le susurra, y él frunce el ceño porque en realidad, _¿cómo de cerca es suficiente?_ Ese pensamiento le asusta más que nada, se dice a sí mismo que no tiene por qué estar cerca de Jim en primer lugar. Simplemente le ha contratado para que le ayude, se supone que no tiene que ser así.

Jim está loco, se recuerda a sí mismo. No se puede sacar nada bueno de esto, tenía que haber corrido cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacer, tenía que haber dicho que no cuando se le ofreció el trabajo. Pero no, accedió estúpidamente porque había algo en Jim que lo arrastraba a hacerlo.

Jim puede resolver ecuaciones que nunca ha visto antes en su vista, porque, de verdad, quién entendería que es P(G_{ab}+2\pi \alfa' F_{ab}) de todos modos. Jim ayuda a otras personas disponiendo de un objetivo como persona, por un precio por supuesto. Y en lo más reciente que Jim ha estado trabajando es en el plan de ver al mundo en ruinas para siempre, desmoronándose, cayendo, y él se quedaría mientras de pie entre las cenizas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Y no hay motivo para negarlo, el hombre es absolutamente brillante, incluso la palabra no lo describe bien del todo. Y Sebastian está contento de que Jim le haya escogido de entre toda la gente; de entre todos los francotiradores que ha contratado, Sebastian es el que es más cercano. Pero a la vez lo odia, odia ser el único atormentado de esa manera, siendo usado y apartado cuando Jim se cabrea.

Lo peor de todo es que cuando Jim está en la línea de fuego, no piensa en nada salvo _protegerlo_ porque no quiere vivir en un mundo donde esa fascinante mente no exista. Jim lo tiene _atado_ por una correa después de todo; frunce el ceño, encendiendo un cigarrillo, es todo demasiado complicado: a Jim siempre le han gustado las cosas complicadas.

MMMMMMMMMMM

Jim se impulsa para levantarse del suelo, su cuerpo entero le duele. Esto no era parte del plan, esto no se suponía que tenía que acabar así. Piensa que tal vez a Sebastian no le ha gustado su regalo, es una lástima, el hombre ese sentado sujetando su propia cabeza era una muy mórbida y bonita imagen.

Camina en el callejón oscuro, suelta insultos desde sus pulmones porque, maldita sea, Sebastian es quien los había llevado en coche hasta allí. Está muy seguro de que no puede conseguir un taxi mientras siga cubierto en sangre, la chaqueta del traje y los pantalones no manchan, y si se abotona todo puede que sea capaz de montar en uno. Puede, y qué bajas son las posibilidades de que ocurra.

La camisa blanca se le pega a la piel, y él estira de ella, parecía buena idea al principio, y eufórico tras el asesinato que no pudo resistirse en chapotear en el líquido rojo. Entonces, lo había hecho más por Sebastian que por él mismo, y sabe que a Sebastian le había gustado esa imagen: su mirada se quedó fija bastante tiempo, su respiración se aceleró y sus pulsaciones se doblaron.

¿Así que por qué estaba solo, yendo por callejones porque no quería que nadie le viese de esa forma en lugar de sentado en el coche de Sebastian? "Experimentos", había dicho, ¿por qué Sebastian encuentra esa palabra tan insultante?

Debería habérselo tomado como un halago: Jim rara vez hace experimentos con la gente porque de normal ya sabe todo lo que hay que saber sobre ellos, Sebastian debería estar contento de no ser un cualquiera. Jim le entiende hasta cierto punto, pero hay veces, como ésta, que es especialmente desconcertante.

Sebastian es el tipo de tío que hace las cosas sin hacer preguntas. Puede que haya sido un rasgo desarrollado cuando estuvo en el ejército, pero Jim piensa que siempre ha estado ahí desde el principio. Admira eso en un hombre, uno que puede seguir las órdenes, exactas y precisas.

Y es ése tipo de personas las que son fáciles de descifrar, porque son rectas como una regla, sin líneas curvas, sin otras opciones; sólo eso, como un libro abierto, las cosas están ahí. Pero Sebastian es otra cosa por completo. Él es preciso y sensato sólo cuando la situación lo requiere. El resto del tiempo, Jim lo ve como ese revoltijo de masa incaracterizable.

Claro que podría decir dichos signos de diferentes rasgos mirando la chaqueta de cuero sin lavar que Sebastian siempre lleva, o el corte de pelo que elige, incluso por la manera en la que lleva su rifle. Pero eso no es suficiente, no iba más allá, no explicaba por qué Sebastian aparecía en su piso para asegurarse de que estaba bien, no explicaba por qué Sebastian le hacía dormir y comer constantemente, y claramente no explicaba su propia reacción ante todo aquello.

Él está por encima de eso, de todo, las posesiones son algo que te debilitan, te retienen de alcanzar tu meta. Él no necesita eso, todo lo que está con él deber ser desechable, cuando el tiempo lo requiera, debe ser capaz de dejarlo todo de lado.

Y aun así, ahí está, devanándose los sesos cuando Jim se da cuenta de que Sebastian había avanzado de alguna manera dentro de su vida, poco a poco, invadiendo lentamente, consumiendo. Coger el coche por ejemplo, él ya se había convertido en algo tan dependiente, ¿cómo había dejado que fuera tan lejos? Es culpa de Sebastian, todo es culpa de Sebastian.

Planea matar a Sebastian justo entonces, para cortar de raíz el problema antes de que empeore. No sentiría remordimientos, se dice, no tendría por qué.

MMMMMMMMMMM

Jim se las apaña para ir al piso de Sebastian, está en la cuarta planta, la arquitectura es simplemente espléndida, tiene un antiguo estilo Victoriano, desde los intrincados detalles en los pilares y el marco de la puerta hasta los ventanales. De algún modo le pega; a Sebastian nunca le fue la historia, pero el estilo va bien con él.

La gente en la calle le mira de manera extraña cuando abre la puerta principal hacia las escaleras. Simplemente lo ignora, tiene cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Llega al cuarto piso y abre la puerta con la llave que Sebastian estúpidamente le había dado. Confianza fuera de lugar, piensa, y algo da una vuelta de tuerca en su interior, esto no va bien.

Cierra la puerta, sabe que Sebastian aún no ha llegado a casa por el estado del felpudo enfrente de la puerta, así que se sienta en un sillón. Se quita la chaqueta, se afloja la corbata y se estira la chaqueta a ver si así para de pegarse a su piel, el blanco totalmente bañado en rojo ahora.

Saca la pistola que está escondida a su lado, pasea los dedos por el cañón. Es la pistola de Sebastian –una Beretta 92S- la que siempre había llevado con él antes de que Jim le diese el rifle de francotirador.

_-¿Qu- ¿Por qué me ibas a comprar un rifle?_

_-Bueno, puesto que ahora trabajas para mí, quería ofrecerte un extra. ¿No te gusta, Seb?_

_-Claro que me gusta._

_-Úsalo, siempre._

_-Gracias, es raramente agradable de tu parte. Toma, mi pistola, quiero que te la quedes. Llámalo un intercambio._

_-¿Una pistola a cambio de un rifle de francotirador? Eso es más bien un cambio injusto, ¿no crees?_

_-Hey, la he llevado a todas partes conmigo, es mi niña, y estoy dejando que te la quedes._

_-Bueno, entonces gracias, cielo._

El sonido de unas llaves devuelve a Jim a la realidad, el agarre en la pistola se hace más firme conforme la puerta cruje al abrirse. Tiene que hacerlo, no hay otra opción, es el final del camino, necesita serlo.

Sebastian se sorprende cuando enciende la luz y ve a Jim sentado en su sillón. –Joder, me has asustado. ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo aquí? –Jim levanta el arma, apuntando a Sebastian. –Jim, ¿qué estás haciendo? –su voz firme, alarmante. –Baja el arma.

-Me temo que así son las cosas, Seb. –Quita el seguro, su dedo en el gatillo. –No quería que acabase así.

-Baja el arma, Jim. Esto no es divertido. –Sebastian cierra la puerta, se acerca unos pocos pasos pero Jim lo mira fijamente y para de moverse.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que lo sea? No me estoy riendo.

-Si esto es porque te he golpeado, no veo por qué tendrías que matarme por ello. –Sebastian está extrañamente tranquilo, Jim odia eso, quiere verlo romperse.

-¿Qué tal porque me has abandona, hmm? Y mi hombro todavía me duele, pro si te importa. –Su mano no se mueve, no tanto como tiembla.

-Dios, esto es ridículo. –Sebastian camina hacia el sillón, se pone de rodillas, ahora está al mismo nivel que el arma. Agarra el cañón y lo pone contra su frente. –Entonces dispalra.

Ahí estaba, el lógico no-me-importa Sebastian. Jim gruñe, -¿vas a darte por vencido así después de dejarme sin razón aparente antes?

-¿Sin razón? No lo pillas, ¿verdad? Es divertido, pensaba que se suponía que tú eras el listo. –Sebastian le mira fijamente a los ojos, retándole. _Dispárame, Jim, ¿por qué no lo haces?_

Los nudillos de Jim se vuelven blancos de la fuerza que está haciendo de sujetar el arma, su mano está temblando ligeramente ahora, pero no por miedo, sino por pura rabia. Entonces grita -: ¡Es todo tu culpa, Seb! ¿¡Por qué no puedes ser como todos los demás!

Sebastian sonríe con satisfacción, -Si fuera como todos los demás no te gustaría.

Jim permanece en silencio durante un largo rato, porque sabe que es la verdad. Mierda, eso era por lo que lo había contratado en primer lugar. Exhala finalmente, ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo el aliento, -¿Por qué no estás asustado? Así no es como se actúa cuando hay alguien apuntándote con un arma a la cabeza.

-Bueno, he aprendido del mejor: tú.

-¡Que te den! –Jim grita, y justo después de eso un disparo cruza el aire. Sebastian no hace más que retroceder.

Sebastian mira la puerta detrás de él, ahora con un agujero de bala en el centro. –Algún día te quemaré, créeme, querido, un día lo haré. –Tira el arma al suelo y se levanta. Sebastian se levanta con él.

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás, y créeme cuando te digo que aun así te dejaría. –Jim oye las palabras no dichas: _porque sé que tú no_, pero no dice nada sobre ello.

-Necesito ropa nueva. –Dice con aire aburrido, pasándose una mano por el pelo. –Y, sólo para que quede claro, tómatelo como un cumplido.

Sebastian asiente y camina hacia su cuarto para coger algo de ropa para dejarle al otro. -¿Qué quieres decir como un cumplido?

-Cuando dije que estaba haciendo un experimento contigo. Nunca he necesitado hacerlo con otros, eres diferente. –Y Sebastian sonríe, porque eso es lo más parecido a una confesión que sabe que conseguirá. Y suena bastante romántico, de alguna jodida manera. Se siente estúpido por no haberlo entendido antes, la manera de hablar de Jim todavía es algo difícil de comprender.

Le pasa la ropa a Jim, quien se cambia justo en frente de él, deja caer la ropa al suelo. –Quema eso.

Sebastian asiente. –Lo siento. –Jim lo mira, y se explica más detalladamente. –Por golpearte, me refiero. –Jim no contesta, abre la puerta y se va, poniendo la pistola a un lado de sus vaqueros, Sebastian interiormente agradecido de que Jim todavía elija quedársela en lugar de devolvérsela.

La puerta se cierra a las espaldas de Jim, y Sebastian recoge la ropa manchada de sangre del suelo. La sujeta entre sus manos durante bastante tiempo, antes de decidir que en lugar de ello iba a quedársela. Jim no tiene por qué saberlo. Aprieta la camisa blanca manchada de sangre contra su pecho y huele el aroma a sangre, jabón y Jim. –Idiota.


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/A: **Como ya dije en el anterior capítulo, no voy a poder actualizar hasta que tenga de vuelta el ordenador, así que os dejo ya el quinto capítulo. Disfrutadlo~ Ah, y dejad reviews, que eso siempre anima. x]

**Capítulo 5:**

Jim conecta la forma en la están actuando cada uno en la partida de ajedrez. Cada vez que interactúan es un movimiento deliberadamente pensado, bien planeado y ejecutado. Cada acción sostiene algún tipo de significado, un motivo oculto, tal vez. Pero está hecho con cuidado, para no perder ante los trucos y engaños que el otro podía haber puesto.

Sebastian había estado últimamente a la defensiva cada vez que estaban juntos, rápidamente preparado para escapar de un simple toque, rápido para excusarse cuando su conversación se torcía. Ya estaban jugando incluso antes de empezar –quién iba primero- ninguno de los dos quería ofrecerse.

Es bastante simple: negro o blanco, el blanco siempre abre el juego. Otros los hubieran mirado y pensado que es simplemente caballerosidad insistir que el otro vaya primero –el blanco siempre ha tenido una ligera ventaja por ese motivo- pero lo que ellos no ven es su razón para hacerlo.

Jim no quiere mover la ficha porque quiere mirar primero, estudiar, hacer aparecer cualquier información oculta. Sebastian no lo hace porque está asustado, no sabe qué hacer o cuándo hacerlo, sobrepiensa cada movimiento y nunca se decide.

Tú primero

No, _tú _primero.

La tensión va más allá de ser incómoda, pero es parte del juego. La guerra empieza incluso antes de ser luchada.

MMMMMMMMMMM

Jim levanta la pieza blanca de ajedrez, peón a e4, no espera más, ya ha gastado suficiente tiempo buscando, es hora de pasar a la acción. –Secuéstralo.

Sebastian acepta encantado la invitación, peón a c5. -¿Qué? Creía que habías dich-

-Sé lo que dije, hazlo de todos modos. –Caballo a f3, peón a d6. Nunca traían una persona viva, siempre era matar, matar, matar. Todo lo que Jim necesitaba saber sobre sus víctimas ya lo sabía, no necesitaba preguntarles nada.

-¿Pero por qué? –Peón a d4, c5 se come a d4.

-¿Por qué la gente hace algo? –Caballo se come a d4, caballo a f6.

Sebastian olvida por un segundo que Jim nunca ha necesitado una razón para hacer algo. Piensa por un segundo que se están mostrando los rasgos humanos de Jim (alfil a e3, peón a c6), no ve lo que viene por encima.

Va junto con él, peón a g4, el ataque Perenyi_*_, el de las más agudas variaciones de la defensa Siciliana, podía haberlo cancelado moviendo el peón a h6, pero no lo ve, no se lo espera, mueve el peón a e5, cae justo en la trampa. –Vale, bien. ¿Vas a hacerlo o tengo que hacer por ti el trabajo sucio de nuevo?

El labio de Jim se curva para mostrar una sonrisa de burla, demasiado amenazante, ladina. –Oh Seb, actúas como si fuera algo rutinario, pero sé que te gusta, hacer mi trabajo sucio. –Caballo a f5, peón a g6.

-Y una mierda, lo hago por el dinero. –Peón a g5, g6 captura f5.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto del todo. –Sebastian no responde, se va dando un portazo. e4 captura a f5, peón a d5.

Jim se queda de pie al lado de la ventana, viendo cómo el coche de Sebastian se aleja. Eso ha sido una salida rápida, y Jim lo encuentra adecuado, el juego estaba comenzando a volverse complicado; las complicaciones siempre son inmensamente interesantes y gratificantes. Reina a f3, peón a d4 –y está en la mitad de la partida.

MMMMMMMMMMM

-Así que, dime, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él? –El hombre en cuestión es uno del personal del Sistema de la Reserva Federal, así que obviamente tiene algo que ver con bancos y dinero. Sebastian no lo entiende, Jim ya tiene suficiente dinero, pero no pregunta.

-Nada. –Están en un almacén subterráneo, las luces son oscuras y parpadean de vez en cuando, el aire es húmedo y pesado. El hombre todavía está fuera de ello, atado a una silla la cual está casi en el punto muerto del edificio entero.

-¿Qué? Sebastian dice, incrédulo. -¿Entonces para qué lo he traído aquí?

Jim sonríe, como si estuviera escondiendo algo, y tal vez lo hace. –Porque te lo he pedido.

Y, vale, Sebastian desde luego no se esperaba eso. Los gruñidos del hombre rompen el creciente ambiente de animosidad, ambos se giran para prestarle atención. Se levanta, mareado al principio, y empieza a forcejear en los próximos segundos. Está con la boca cubierta, así que no puede gritar, pero los sonidos apagados que hace son suficiente para hacer reír a Jim.

-Mírate, tan arriba en la cadena alimenticia y al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable. –Estira de la cinta adhesiva encima de la boca del hombre de una; se oye un alarido de dolor.

Al hombre le cuesta un poco volver en sí, entonces pregunta, su voz temblando. -¿Qué queréis de mí? ¿Dinero, es eso? Puedo dártelo, sólo necesito llamar—

Jim le da un puñetazo en la cara al hombre, sin dejar de sonreír. –Deja de ser tan predecible, quieres. No necesito tu dinero, estás aquí para que pueda demostrar algo. –El hombre lo mira, sus ojos abiertos, como su boca, interrogantes.

Jim lo ignora y vuelve su atención a Sebastian. -¿Lo ves?

Sebastian frunce el ceño y mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. -¿Qué se supone que estoy viendo?

-Tsk tsk tsk. –Jim cierra el espacio entre ellos, pasa un dedo por la mandíbula de Sebastian, él retrocede un paso, pero eso sólo hace que Jim se incline hacia delante. Su brazo instintivamente se pone alrededor de la cintura de Jim para sujetarlo.

Jim suelta una risita, alcanza la mano del otro para agarrar los dedos de Sebastian con los suyos y los lleva un poco hacia abajo. –Estás agarrando del sitio equivocado, Seb. Aquí. –Le da un apretón a la mano, Sebastian se ruboriza.

El rehén tose, de forma rara, y Jim se da la vuelta. –El próximo ruido que oiga y ya no harás ninguno más, nunca. –En fin, esa es una buena manera de callar a alguien. Jim vuelve a poner su atención en Sebastian de nuevo y entierra su cara en el pecho del otro, acariciándolo.

-Siempre haces lo que te pido. –Susurra, pero suena extrañamente alto en la habitación tan tranquila. –Te pido locuras, no importa cómo de peligrosas, y aun así las haces.

-Claro que las hago, eres mi jefe.

-Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero, Seb.

Envuelve sus brazos alrededor del de menor estatura, en un intento de reconfortarlo. No sabe si Jim lo encuentra adecuado o no, pero lo hace de todos modos. -¿Entonces qué quieres decir?

-¿Por qué te entregas a mí?

Sebastian sonríe, cálido, -¿Por qué la gente hace algo? –No lo explica, no tiene por qué hacerlo, Jim siempre entiende las cosas.

MMMMMMMMMMM

-Muy bien, vayámonos de aquí. –Jim pone el último trozo de Semtex en el almacén y lo conecta al detonador que le pasa a Sebastian.

Jim le había besado cuando estaban abrazándose, había sido un mero momento de ternura fugaz , y se fue tan rápido como vino. –Mátalo. –Dijo Jim, y Sebastian lo hizo.

Dejan el compuesto atrás, fuera del radio de explosión y Sebastian aprieta el gatillo. El edificio se derrumba segundos después, los escombros y el polvo llenan el aire. Jim se queda de pie a su lado, su cara se ilumina, sus ojos relucen, la sonrisa fascinante. -¿No es precioso, Seb?

Seb coge a Jim de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Jim lo mira y su sonrisa se ensancha, Sebastian experimenta otro pequeño ejemplo de tranquilidad, calidez y confort. Su corazón da un vuelco, y siente sus labios curvarse hacia arriba, formando una sonrisa. Vuelve la vista al ahora destruido almacén, no sabe si está hablando sobre el momento entre ellos o respondiendo a la pregunta de Jim, pero no es como si importara. –Sí, lo es.

MMMMMMMMMMM

El final del juego es algo en lo que Jim se especializa, (determinar el destino cuando algo acaba es siempre un placer) es cuando consigues ver la gran imagen, donde todo cae en su lugar y obtienes los resultados tan ansiados.

Están de vuelta en el piso de Jim, tumbados en el sofá de cuero blanco. La televisión está encendida, hay una botella de vino rojo abierta en la mesa, dos vasos medio llenos. Jim da un sorbo del suyo. –Deberías quedarte aquí.

-Claro.

-No, quedarte. Aquí, me refiero.

Mira a Jim de forma rara, sin terminar de entenderlo del todo, hace gestos con sus manos que ninguno de los dos entiende, sólo para mostrar su confusión. -¿Quedarme? ¿Cómo, _quedarme_?

-¿He viajado mil años en el futuro donde la palabra 'quedarse' ya no significa nada?

-No, estoy aclarándome. –Sebastian se encoge de hombros, de nuevo más gestos sin sentido. –¿Quieres que me quede como mudarme?

-¿No es una buena idea? –Sebastian no estaba seguro si la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Jim era real o simplemente estaba actuando.

-¡No! –Exclama, demasiado rápido, demasiado alto. –No, no, es sólo que, aquí, ahora, ¿por qué-? –Se corta antes de cuestionar, dando razones en lugar de ello. –Esta casa es tuya, Jim, no puedo mudarme sin más.

-Exactamente porque es mía puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella.

-Bueno, sí, pero es demasiado grande, cara, y no es _mi_ casa.

-Puede ser tuya si quieres. –Da otro sorbo de vino y se acerca a Sebastian. -¿Qué te parece?

Sebastian no responde, en su lugar se pasa el tiempo mirando los ojos de Jim, intentando captar la más mínima señal que le indicara que su jefe estaba bromeando, que en realidad Jim no quería que se mudase con él.

-No puedes decir no. –Entonces Jim sonríe de medio lado, se inclina más hacia delante, ambas frentes apoyadas contra la del otro. –Ya he movido tus cosas aquí. –La ola de emociones que recorre la cara de Sebastian fue simplemente maravillosa. _Jaque mate. _

MMMMMMMMMMM

-Esta habitación es tuya. –La puerta se abre y Sebastian se encuentra de cara con una cama enorme, camina dentro del cuarto, atónito por momentos. Todos esos objetos varios desde revistas hasta su sillón y televisión estaban ordenados, incluso el reloj de su vieja casa estaba colgado en la pared.

Está extremadamente feliz y sorprendido por igual al mismo tiempo, no está seguro por qué emoción decantarse hasta que abre el armario y lo ve lleno de trajes Viviente Westwood. Sorprendido, eso es. –Jim, qué demonios.

-Los he comprado para ti.

-¿Qué pasa con mi ropa vieja?

-La he quemado. - Sebastián podía haber acabado con la mirada de suficiencia de la cara de Jim, pero entonces se contuvo cuando se dio cuenta en que Jim ya había gastado dios sabe cuánto comprándose esos diferentes trajes.

-Vamos, míralos. –Jim le mete prisa. Y no puede negar que Jim está ansioso como un niño.

Pasa dentro, echa un vistazo a todos los diferentes colores y estilos, aunque se para cuando llega al final. Una camiseta blanca manchada de sangre, definitivamente no de su talla; el pánico se apodera de él cuando recuerda las órdenes de Jim de quemar el traje.

-Pensé que querrías mantener ésa. –Jim dice antes de que el otro tenga oportunidad de decir algo sobre el tema. –Ya que has desobedecido mi orden tan simple como deshacerte de ella.

Sebastian aprieta suavemente la manga, no se da cuenta de que Jim está de pie justo a su lado hasta que pone una mano sobre la suya. –Lo aprecio, el que te la quedes.


	6. Capítulo 6

**N/A: **Paso rápidamente a actualizar esto, casi he tenido que traducir a contrarreloj porque apenas puedo conseguir un ordenador y cuando lo hago no estoy mucho tiempo. Los reviews del capítul los contestaré en la traducción del siguiente, no me da tiempo a nada, perdón. Hope you like it~!

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la adaptación a la serie a Moffat y Gatiss; al igual que la idea del fic tampoco, es una traducción del de Deathbyacidp. Aquí está el link del original (quitar espacios): deathbyacid. livejournal. com

**Capítulo 6**

A Sebastian Moran nunca le importó mucho la familia: los detestaba, a todos. Nunca estaban con él cuando más lo necesitaba, ¿así que por qué iba a preocuparse por ellos? Nunca tuvo mucha libertad de niño, siempre hizo lo que sus padres le pedían, bueno, le forzaban realmente, no tenía mucha elección.

Su padre era un hombre con altos rangos militares – Teniente Mayor – con menciones honorarias por su distinción en una posición de mando en situaciones de combate. Eso había llevado a que la disciplina en la familia fuese sin duda estricta, su padre tratándolos como soldados. Su madre nunca hizo nada al respecto, a ella no es que le importasen los métodos, sino sólo los resultados.

Estuvo forzado a seguir los pasos de su padre, no pudo decir que no, y no pudo hacer otra cosa. Enviado a una prestigiosa escuela desde joven, se graduó en la Universidad de Oxford, nunca supo exactamente por qué, porque fue presionado a entrar en la carrera militar – "Es el hijo de Sir Augustus Moran, claro que irá al ejército", decían – menuda mierda, Sebastian no quería ser como su padre, nunca quiso.

Pero aun así destacó en ello, matando. Estaba alabado, por supuesto, pero esos elogios pasaron desapercibidos por él. Culpa a su padre del estado de su vida, nunca hizo algo que le gustase, todo planeado, todo ya explicado.

Su madre falleció poco después de que se fuera al ejército, nunca volvió a ver a su hijo con todos sus logros, y murió pensando que era un fraude. No la culpa, sabe que no es un fraude por no defender en lo que cree.

Cuando lo echaron del ejército, su padre no hizo más que llamarle, desapareciendo, no sin antes dejarlo con las palabras "eres una desgracia".

Tal vez piensa que lo es, sus padres estaban en lo cierto, ambos; es un fraude, una desgracia, inútil, su vida carece de sentido. Tanto tiempo había ido por el camino dictado por su padre que se había olvidado de formar el suyo. Fuera de la casa que una vez tuvo, fuera de la familia, estaba perdido, sin sitio al que ir.

Fue entonces cuando conoció a Jim, el hombre que lo cambió todo. El hombre que le ofreció la salvación – no era Dios, Dios nunca estuvo para él, era un hombre no como muchos, pero sí podría hacerse cargo perfectamente del lugar de éste, el cual no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, para empezar – le ofreció una vida y no existir prácticamente. Porque ¿cuál era el sentido de vivir si no te puedes sentir vivo? Era como conocer a Dios, sólo que mejor, mucho mejor.

Jim apreciaba sus habilidades, lo apreciaba por quien era en lugar de por quien había sido forzado a ser. Poco a poco había salido de su caparazón, se convirtió en alguien más abierto, libre. Curioso cómo un hombre puede cambiarlo todo, pero de nuevo, Jim no era sólo un hombre.

Cierto es que al principio era raro que lo llamase para asesinar a gente. Claro que había matado a muchas personas durante el tiempo que estuvo en la guerra, pero esto era diferente; los motivos, el transcurso de la acción, todo – _Jim_ era diferente.

Había empezado a ver cosas con una nueva luz, perspectivas diferentes, una vista de pájaro en lugar de la que podría ser de una rana. Todo se convirtió en un juego, un reto; todo era sobre estar dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Nunca se le ofreció esa oportunidad de niño, correr riesgos, pero ahora, ahora camina por el borde de altos edificios, ahora se queda inquebrantable dándole la cara al peligro.

Nunca lo dijo en voz alta, el alivio, la apreciación de que se le diese tal libertad. Tal vez no tenía que hacerlo, tal vez Jim lo sabía, pero no tenía que suponerlo. Se calla, porque hay algunas cosas que no necesitan ser dichas, hay algunas palabras que están mejor sin escribir.

Jim le había dado sentido a una vida que él una vez hubo despreciado, le había dado esperanza para esperar cosas en el futuro, le había dado la emoción de matar, y sobre todo, le había dado la capacidad de sentir algo más que sólo dolor y odio.

Sebastian piensa que es irónico, porque Jim le tiene mucho más odio al mundo de lo que él ha visto en cualquier persona, Jim ha pasado por un dolor y tormento que nadie más parece haber entendido todavía – aun así, le da a Sebastian mucho más.

Es egoísta, lo sabe, por coger tantas cosas de Jim y no dar nada a cambio. No es que no quiera, es que no sabe qué darle porque Jim ya tiene de todo y no puede ofrecerle suficiente. Todo lo que puede dar, Jim ya lo tiene, todo es coger, coger, coger. Odia la sensación de deberle algo a alguien, sea material o no.

Y ahora Jim va más allá y le da más aún, una casa, un _hogar_. Sebastian no sabe cómo aceptarlo, porque nunca nadie le ha dado tanto, no sabe entenderlo, cómo reaccionar.

Así se tumba en la cama, mirando el techo de su nueva habitación; su mente comienza a vagar – ¿dónde está Jim? ¿Qué está haciendo Jim? ¿Está en el piso de abajo? ¿Está tocando el piano? – Murmura algo incoherente entre dientes, abre un cajón de un pequeño armario que tiene al lado de su cama y encuentra un paquete de cigarrillos que deja en casa por si acaso.

Enciende uno con el mechero que ha encontrado también en el mismo sitio, no es que sea suyo, Jim lo ha dejado ahí. El humo se mezcla con el aire, su presencia es bienvenida, relajante.

Jim no lo encuentra esa noche, la cual cosa está bien, Sebastian no hubiera sabido qué decir si lo hubiese hecho. Durmió sin sueños, cómodo y tranquilo.

MMMMMMMMMMM

Los rayos de sol se colaron por la gran ventana, Sebastian se dio la vuelta en la cama, medio esperando caerse de ella porque la que tenía en casa era un colchón individual bastante pequeño. Abre los ojos, estirándose, algo es diferente. Entonces se incorpora, se da cuenta de que no está en su apartamento y se acuerda de dónde está.

Se levanta de la cama rápidamente, pasándose las manos por la camisa para desarrugarla y asegurarse de que está presentable tras toda la noche durmiendo con ella puesta. Se pone los pantalones vaqueros que había tirado en el suelo la noche anterior, poniéndolos en su sitio y abre la puerta.

Al oír el sonido de la televisión va al piso de abajo. –Jim, necesito un maldito cepillo de dientes… -Él mismo se corta, mirando a la pantalla. -¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

Jim no se da la vuelta para responderle, demasiado inmerso en lo que quiera que está haciendo pero aun así responde, sonando un poco sorprendido. –Por favor, no me digas que nunca has jugado al Grand Theft Auto.

Sebastian frunce el ceño y se sienta al lado de Jim. –Nunca he jugado.

Entonces Jim se gira para mirarlo, los ojos como platos y boquiabierto. -¡Oh dios, Seb! ¡Te has perdido mucho, cómo puedes no haber jugado nunca al GTA! –Empuja el mando de la Playstation en las manos de Sebastian. –Juega. Ahora. Tienes que jugar.

-Pero no sé cómo –

-Sólo pulsa los botones, averígualo. Es fácil.

-Fácil para ti, dirás. –Murmura, pulsa unos cuantos botones y el personaje en la pantalla se choca contra un muro. Jim se ríe –_maldita sea, joder. _–No voy a estar jugando todo el día a este… este…

-Grand Theft Auto 4. –Jim termina la frase por él. –Vamos, no seas así, te enseñaré.

Estuvo a punto de protestar, quería decir algo sobre lavarse los dientes e ir al baño pero entonces las manos de Jim cubrieron las suyas para manejar el mando, guiándolo para apretar los botones correctos; se para y no dice nada. Se queda como congelado en el sitio, mirando sus manos por el mando, sintiendo el calor del agarre de Jim. A la mierda el cepillo de dientes, le está empezando a gustar este Grand Theft Auto.

MMMMMMMMMMM

-Oh mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡el helicóptero me está siguiendo!

Jim está sentado al lado sin contener la risa mientras a su personaje en la pantalla le dan un tiro en la cabeza. -¡Maldita sea, eso no ha sido divertido, el muy cabrón me ha matado!

-No te preocupes cielo, no te dejaré morir.

Sebastian lo mira. -¡Acabas de hacerlo!

-Costará algo más que unas cuantas personas en helicópteros para matar al gran Sebastian Moran, ¿no crees? –Sebastian sonríe al oír eso, pero debería haber sabido que los halagos de Jim se van tan rápido como vienen. –Pero entonces, puedo matarte sin ayuda alguna de un helicóptero, ¿en qué me convierte eso, hmm?

-En un capullo.

-Querido, a veces eres tan infantil.

-Habló el tipo que se pasa el día jugando a videojuegos cuando no está fuera aterrorizando al mundo.

Jim sonríe ampliamente. –Me tomaré eso como un cumplido.

MMMMMMMMMMM

-Recuerda, sincronización. –La voz de Jim vuela hasta su oído, suave, distante. Sebastian está posicionado en la azotea del hotel en frente del edificio donde un grupo de gente del Federal Reserve System están en una reunión hablando de la desaparición de su personal, todavía inconscientes de que ya está muerto, la policía todavía no lo ha relacionado a la explosión del almacén abandonado; tal y como Jim esperaba, un montón de hombres idiotas con grandes sueldos que no saben hacer su trabajo.

Jim había conseguido entrar en la sala de reuniones antes, poniendo un maletín lleno de Semtex bajo la gran mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación. El temporizador está en su sitio, y Jim le había ordenado disparar a un hombre en concreto en medio del resto de la gente que estaban reunidos.

Como antes, la explosión no es más que una mera distracción para la policía, Sebastian no sabe mucho del hombre al que está apuntando, pero lo ha visto antes. Es uno de los siete hombres de la Junta del Gobierno, que se encarga de supervisar 12 Bancos de la Reserva del Distrito y aplicar las políticas monetarias nacionales. Son nombrados por el mismo Presidente y aprobados por el Senado, la cual cosa habla de su importancia.

Mira el reloj de su muñeca, haciendo también la cuenta atrás, sincronizado con el temporizador de la bomba. Un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal y se obliga a tranquilizarse. "Respira, Seb, respira" dice para sí mismo, y lo hace, respira hondo y exhala.

_3, 2, 1. Bang. Boom._

Aprieta el gatillo en el momento exacto: la bomba se dispara en una fracción de segundo después. Apenas ha podido ver al hombre desplomarse muerto en el suelo. Ha sido perfecto.

-Es gracioso cómo eres tan bueno en esto y aun así eres una mierda jugando al GTA.

-Que te den.

MMMMMMMMMMM

El odio de Jim por el mundo va más allá de tan sólo despreciar a la raza humana o el sistema que los mantiene en su lugar. Es más que un grito de protesta o fuerza de voluntad. Lo odia simplemente porque el mundo no es suficiente para él.

El Sistema Solar sólo es uno de los otros muchos que hay ahí fuera, quién sabe cuántos hay realmente, más allá de la Vía Láctea. Cuando lo miras de ese modo el mundo es enano, y el Reino Unido lo es aún más. Fuera de todos los billones de gente en el mundo, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú importas?

Ésa es exactamente la cuestión: Jim quiere importar, quiere ser visto, darse a conocer. Implora un público, lo necesita, y el mundo _no es suficiente_.

Están de vuelta en el apartamento, relajándose en el sofá. Jim está viendo las noticias, queriendo saber lo que la prensa dice después de lo pasado por la tarde.

Se decepcionó cuando nadie se dio cuenta de la herida de bala en el pecho de su víctima, todo el rato hablando sólo de la bomba y de la posibilidad de un ataque terrorista. Se burla-: Claro, culpa a Irak por todo.

-Eso es racista.

-¡Ellos son racistas!

Sebastian agita la cabeza, El ataque histérico de Jim siempre le pone de los nervios. No le gusta que Jim se enfade cuando sus ataques pasan desapercibidos, ¿no debería ser eso una cosa buena? –Algún día vas a llenarnos de mierda hasta el cuello y estarás ahí quejándote sobre cómo desearías que no te hubiesen pillado.

-Todo lo contrario, querido. La vida es un escenario… oh, cualquiera que dijo eso merece que le disparen. La vida no es un escenario, nadie quiere verte actuar, a nadie le importa si estás haciendo el papel del siglo, no importa lo bien que lo hagas, nadie se da cuenta.

-¿Por qué quieres que alguien se dé cuenta?

-¿Por qué? Oh, Seb –ahora es el turno de Jim de agitar la cabeza; coge el vaso de vino de la mesa y se lo bebe de un trago-, ¿no sería muy aburrido de la otra forma?

Búsqueda de emociones, ese momento cuando tu adrenalina se dispara hacia tu cerebro, te impulsa a hacerlo, tan sólo hazlo. La sensación después de que ese momento desaparezca es placentera, la quieres, una y otra vez. Como una droga. Sin ella, la vida parece muy aburrida, muy monótona. Sebastian entiende eso, más que entenderlo, lo consigue cada vez que sostiene un rifle en sus manos, pero aun así, -Pasa más tiempo jugando, entonces; ¿por qué no… ?

-¿Por qué voy a jugar a algo virtual si puedo tenerlo en la realidad? –Jim está sonriéndole, los brazos alrededor de su hombro, un susurro en su oreja. –Cuando puedo tener momentos como estos en la realidad… -siente un beso en su cuello.

Jim besa su cuello, succionando un poco. Sebastian no se mueve, no se atreve. –Vamos a dejar de jugar, cielo. Papá ya ha tenido suficiente…

-Jim, no creo qu-

-No. Pienses. Estropea todo. –Jim le da la vuelta a Sebastian para que le dé la cara, aprieta sus labios juntos, demasiado suave, conteniéndose, sin aplastarlos, sin dientes. Sebastian se da cuenta de que Jim está todavía conteniéndose, todavía pensando, calculado. No sabe cómo va a actuar Sebastian, simplemente porque es Sebastian y no otra persona, le importa, y demasiado, cómo lo hará la otra parte.

Sebastian se tumba en el sofá, Jim encima, sus bocas todavía juntas. Jim lame su labio inferior, tímido, nervioso; Sebastian sonríe. Se separa, sólo un poco, sus labios todavía tocándose. –Eres el mayor temerario, mira en lo que te has metido.

-Me tomas el pelo -, Jim gruñe, suena grave y profundo en su garganta, y se vuelve a juntar con más fuerza esta vez, mordiendo los labios de Sebastian aprieta su cuerpo.

Jim no necesita decirle que no piense, es demasiado difícil, abandona, casi demasiado deprisa, demasiado deseoso. Arriesgarse, hacerlo, disparar, sincronizarse, recordar, respirar. Inhala, rodea la cintura de Jim con sus brazos, exhala, devuelve el beso, ansioso, arquea la espalda mientras sus manos se posan en Jim; _respira_.


End file.
